


Be Calm.

by LeoValdezIsHot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 3: The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot
Summary: When Leo is having another nightmare, Jason remembers something Reyna once used to calm him down.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Reyna Ramírez-Arellano (Mentioned), Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Be Calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> Just a little oneshot of my two comfort characters.  
> Takes place during The Mark of Athena, shortly after they all left Camp Jupiter.

Low, muffled whimpering reached Jason's ears and he slowly opened his eyes.  
He had to wait a few moments until his tired eyes had adjusted to the dark, but then he was able to make out a small figure lying next to him, shaking and sweating.

Leo.

They'd curled up in Jason's cabin on the Argo II where they'd talked about nothing in particular, since Leo simply was too tired to move back to his own bed. 

Coach Hedge would probably beat them up with his baseball bat when he caught them together.  
But Jason didn't care.  
It wasn't like he was doing anything lewd, just snuggling up to Leo, resting his chin on the smaller boy's shoulder and watching him sleep while his own eyes slowly fell shut.  
Nope.  
Completely normal behaviour for two best friends.

Now Leo had turned away from him, his eyes were screwed shut and silent tears were streaming down his face.

„Leo?”  
Very cautiously and slowly, he inched closer to his friend and rested his hand on the small of his back.  
Leo flinched and Jason quickly withdrew his hand as if he'd just scorched himself, but Leo didn't wake up.

„Don't… kill her. Please,” Leo whispered, barely audible and Jason's heart shattered into a million pieces.

About a week ago, Leo had already had a nightmare where he'd cried out for his mother.  
Jason had woken him up and helped the Latino relax with a lot of caressing and quiet reassuring that he was okay and no one would hurt him.

After he'd calmed down enough, Leo had told the son of Jupiter about his dream.  
He'd dreamed of his mother's death and all the terrible foster homes he'd been dragged into afterwards.  
That was the first time Leo had truly confined him, the first time he'd explained everything to him in detail.  
In comparison to Leo's life, Jason's own had suddenly seemed perfect to him.  
At least he had friends during his childhood, Leo had no one. 

Jason had told his friend the usual - that his mother's death wasn't his fault and this terrible time was over.  
Well, one of them was probably going to die soon - the prophecy had clung itself to Jason's mind like a pesky burr - but apart from that everything was pretty okay.  
But he didn't really think that his reassuring had actually helped Leo.

Now Jason supposed that Leo was having a nightmare again.  
He had to help him.  
Leo was his best friend for God's sake!  
The blonde boy paused over Leo's body.  
What was he going to do?  
He didn't really know how to comfort other people.  
Last time he'd managed to calm Leo down, but he hadn't been able to make him happy again.  
Jason wanted to make him feel better so badly.  
The Latino was so beautiful when he smiled.

Suddenly Jason remembered something that had happened a few years ago, shortly after Reyna had arrived at Camp Jupiter.  
During training he had suddenly experienced a vision of three kids, a young blonde girl, an older, blonde boy and a black haired girl fighting against monsters, and the older girl looking straight at him.  
Reyna had realized that something was up with him, led him to the Temple of Bellona and simply described how quiet and beautiful everything was.  
That everything was okay.  
And that he shouldn't let himself be controlled by visions, but that he'd have to learn to control them instead.  
At Jason's confused face, she'd explained that she'd had a lot of scary nightmares and visions too and that her big sister had taught her how to control them.  
This way, she'd managed to distract him from his vision and soon they were talking about all the wonderful things at Camp Jupiter.  
That had been the start of her friendship.  
God, he missed her so much.  
And now she thought he was a traitor and hated him.  
Jason hoped that he'd meet her again soon, and not in day.

„Hey, Leo,” Jason whispered, carefully touching his arm.  
„Wake up.”  
Leo's eyes blinked open, then they widened in fear, he kicked the blankets away, clutched his pillow tightly and stared at Jason with the look of a kicked, lost puppy.  
„Hey, hey it's okay I'm here.”  
Cautiously, the son of Jupiter extended a finger and wiped Leo's tears away.  
The Latinoʼs gaze didn't waver.

„Sorry I woke you up,” he mumbled and buried his face in the pillow.  
„You didn't,” Jason assured quickly.  
Then he took a deep breath.  
He hoped Reynaʼs technique would work with Leo too.  
„It's a beautiful night,” Jason said hesistantly.  
Leo's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.  
„Do you hear anything?,” the blonde prompted him.  
Slowly, Leo shook his head.  
„See? Everythingʼs okay. No monsters, no thunderstorms. Nothing. Everythingʼs quiet.”  
Leo stared at him for a moment.  
„I…I dreamed about her again,” he started.  
Jason quickly grabbed his hands and told them tightly.  
They were unbelievable warm.  
Leo's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't pull his hands back.  
„I know. We all have nightmares sometimes. Or visions. They can be really terrifying. But we can't let them control us. We have to learn to control them instead.”  
Reynaʼs words echoed in his thoughts.

Hesistantly, Leo looked at him.  
„I can't forget her.”  
„I don't want you to. But maybe you can try to think of all the wonderful moments you had with her and not the bad ones. Perhaps that will make the nightmares disappear.”  
Leo suddenly let go of Jasonʼs hands, inched closer to him and buried his face in Jason's shirt.  
With eyes as wide as an owlsʼs, Jason watched him.  
„Thank you,” Leo watched.  
„For what? I only talked to you.”  
„That's enough,” the Latino sighed and turned to lie down more comfortably and to rest the back of his head against Jason's chest.  
Jason couldn't believe that this was truly happening right now.  
He drank in Leo's familiar scent.  
His friend smelled like oil, but to him, that was everything.  
Jason couldn't resist the urge to sink his fingers in Leo's soft brown locks.  
„Umm… glad to help you, I guess.”  
Even though he couldn't see his face, Jason knew Leo was smiling.  
He stared at the small boy snuggling up to him.  
He could definitely get used to that.


End file.
